There is an increasing awareness of the need to have access to safe, accessible, inexpensive and reliable forms of energy which do not produce greenhouse gases or toxic or harmful emissions, and which are either renewable, or which are widely available and in a virtually limitless supply. To date, efforts have been made to harness, for example, wind and solar energies, but widespread adoption of these technologies has not been achieved, due in part to the expense of the combination of designing, manufacturing, installing and maintaining these technologies. Consequently, there is a need for a simple, safe, inexpensive and reliable device and method for harvesting the energy which is abundantly available in the form of solar energy.
Additionally, to reduce the costs and risks generally associated with energy distribution, handling and movement, it is desirable to collect energy which is proximate to the location where the energy may be utilized, thereby reducing the costs associated with energy distribution, handling and movement.
Finally, as solar panels may be utilized in places where it may be desirable or beneficial to provide from one or more solar panels, information and/or images, it is beneficial to provide this additional capability.